Filling the Void
by Raven Solas Hallow
Summary: I always envied the weak for being the way that I wanted to be but even now I am alone. In this world where everything is meant to be broken. I just want to know who I really am, but now I realize that in the end that I truly am meant to be alone. Winter War arc a remake of the battle between Shunsui, Starrk, Lilynette, and Jūshirō


**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Spoilers: winter war**

**Rating:T for violence**

**This was written for a facebook page contest hosted by Coyote Starrk and this is my submission **

***Update this story came in first in the contest* ^-^**

**Filling the Void**

***3rd Point of View***

The sands of the desert type landscape glow faintly from the moon's constant light. The smell of copper hung in the air as specks of crimson fall onto the iridescent particles. Another drop splatters to the ground as jagged rock meets flesh. The crystal like stone glistened in the man's hand as he brought it back to his skin. He needed this….he needed something to tell him that he was alive in this world all alone. He was alone because he was loneliness.

*Starrk's point of view*

Alone that is all that I was until you came into my are a part of myself. A part that could not be replaced; consisted of all of my greatest traits. No one could understand the feelings I have towards you and they wouldn't understand what it would be like if I lost you. You are a piece of paradise away from wasteland. We will never be alone again.

"We're not alone now Lilynette" I said to the sleeping girl before walking off to the meeting room to see what Aizen-sama had summoned his espada for. Upon entering the room I take my seat and stay silent putting on a façade of sleep to eavesdrop on the other conversations that are going on around me.

*3rd point of view*

The leader walks in a few moments later followed by Tousen, and Gin. Aizen sat upon his throne at the head of the table and leaned forward resting his head on his clasped hands. "You must be wondering why I called you all here now." The traitor stated "prepare for battle we are going to be early to this war and I will not tolerate the existence of those soul reapers and that pesky substitute soul reaper Kurosaki."

Starrk remained unphased on the outside but on the inside he cringed at the thought of losing Lilynette to the war. "You are dismissed to prepare, but be back here in an hour for further instructions."The brunette stated before waving his hand to call a lower ranked hollow to bring him his tea.

Starrk walked back to his room avoiding other espada and hollows. as he entered the room a pillow connected with his face. the culprit behind the surprise attack was a seething Lilynette "Hey lazy bones why did you not wake me for the meeting."She demanded grabbing the front of the taller man's uniform and dragging him down to her height.

The brunette stayed quiet as he looked at the girl as she stared into his grey eyes. he patted her head and brushed off her grip from his uniform as he walked over to his bed he casted as look behind him saying "I didn't bother waking you because you needed your rest, we have an hour to prepare before we start out to Karakura town for the war."

"I thought that the war wasn't for another month." the half soul said. "Aizen is planning to attack early to throw the shinigamis off." The other half replied as he settled down for a short nap.

Lilynette woke him later with a pillow to his face. The duo made their way back to the meeting point. Yawning Starrk walked into the Garganta, a sinking feeling filled his stomach and he hoped that he was wrong. He knew that they were waiting for Aizen on the other side and that there would be great loses that day.

**Time Skip to Karakura town where the fights have already broken out**

"High ground" the brunette said as he swung one of his twin swords down at his opponent. The strike found no purchase as the other dodged the attack with lightning speed. "Aren't you going to do what the others did and change forms?"

"No I don't particularly like dealing with my pain in the ass resurrección. Are you going to show me your bankai?" responded the primera espada. "I wasn't planning on it" Shunsui said as he tried to land a blow on his opponent only for him to dodge the attack again and again.

"HEY IDIOT STOP FOOLING AROUND AND FIGHT ALREADY!" Lilynette screamed as she attacked the white-haired captain for the umpteenth time only to be deflected and told that he would not be fighting a child.

Sighing Starrk ran his fingers through his hair "Fine Lilynette, Kick about Los Lobos" A gust of smoke consumed both Starrk and Lilynette, once it cleared both captains saw the man sitting among a pack of blue reiatsu coyotes. Standing from his reclined position the espada pulled two pistols from his side holsters.

"This is my released form, now will you actually fight or will you continue playing" Starrk questioned as he eyed the two captains. Shunsui tilted his hat down and replied "I'm sorry but I don't show my banki that easily but I will start fighting now since it's now that it's two of you against one of me." Shunsui replied as he shippuuden to close the distance between him and Starrk.

The shinigami was met with a blue cero shot from one of the guns he had barely enough time to dodge the attack that hit his pink womens kimono and captain's haori. "well you almost got me," he joked, shrugging both articles of clothing off. "Next time I might not be so lucky."

"STARRRRRRRRRRRRK that was too close try actually aiming your shots more! YOU'RE SO LAZY!" the weapon shouted at the wielder. Starrk sighed and fired another shot, ignoring Lilynette who was shouting out rude comments inside his head. "At this rate I'm going to have a headache." he muttered as the girls shouted out more things.

"White" the shinigami said as he struck Starrk from behind, only grazing the other's shoulder as the espada dodged to the roof of the near by building. "I thought that we were playing that other game high ground." Starrk shouted to his opponent. "No we're playing this game now." the man replied as he emerged from the shadow that Starrk casted. Starrk gestured toward the man and the coyotes dived toward the captain, latching its teeth into his leg before exploding creating two more from the death of the one.

Shunsui was flung back a few meters from the explosion landing next to his comrade "Jūshirō I think that we might have an actual fight now."

"I believe that you maybe right Shunsui just be careful." the white-haired man replied as both attacked their opponent. Blows fell between the two parties before Starrk faltered when he could no longer hear Lilynette screaming at him. The last attack that he had the coyotes execute had them follow the brown-haired shinigami captain into a shadow that exploded, ending his connection with his other half.

That moment of hesitation bought the squad eight captain the time he needed to call the last death-blow "Black" the captain called as he slashed at the hollow hole on Starrk's throat.

What he was not counting on was Starrk pointing the gun at him and firing it at him from point-blank range into his heart that was covered by his black uniform. Jūshirō stood in shock for a moment before feeling a pain spread from his chest as he was impaled by Wonderweiss from behind. He was so focused on the fight that he was in that he did not feel the faint spiritual pressure of the lesser arrancar. Both captains fell to the ground below with serious injuries.

Lowering his gun Starrk walked over to where he last saw Lilynette alive. placing his hand on the scorched stone he whispered to his missing half. "I want to apologize Lilynette for not being able to protect you. I wanted to hide you from the cruelties that we are subjected to for being what we-what I am. I always envied the weak for being the way that I wanted to be but even now i am alone. In this world where everything is meant to be broken. I just want to know who I really am, but now I realize that in the end that I truly am meant to be alone."

* * *

><p>I may or may not continue this leave a comment on what you think of this story ~RSH<p> 


End file.
